


Naturelle's Guide To Being a Fucking Incel

by Mistydreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aleksiel is such a heavy sleeper damn, F/M, God why did I write this, He's also a good boy and doesn't deserve this, I DON'T EVEN LIKE ALEKSELLE WTF, I'm Going to Hell, Naturelle being fucking creepy as always, Naturelle's just insane, Non-consensual masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistydreams/pseuds/Mistydreams
Summary: ro·mance/rōˈmans,ˈrōˌmans/noun1.a feeling of excitement and mystery associated with love."in search of romance"2.a quality or feeling of mystery, excitement, and remoteness from everyday life."the beauty and romance of the night"If others could have romance, then surely so could Naturelle.





	Naturelle's Guide To Being a Fucking Incel

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uhm I have actually no idea why I posted this other than to show my friend to get criticism so uhm enjoy I guess

ro·mance  
/rōˈmans,ˈrōˌmans/  
Learn to pronounce  
noun  
1.  
a feeling of excitement and mystery associated with love.  
"in search of romance"  
2.  
a quality or feeling of mystery, excitement, and remoteness from everyday life.  
"the beauty and romance of the night"

If others could have romance, then surely so could Naturelle.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Some would describe love as a fleeting emotion, there for only a short amount of time before eventually fading away, only to come back once again to repeat the cycle. Others would describe it as a natural feeling that everyone experiences at least a 1,800,003,068 times in a lifetime.  
If someone were to say one of these reasons, or both if bold, to Naturelle, then she’d say that they were commonplace, mundane, straight up bullshit, or all of the above.

Naturelle on the other hand, sees love in a different way.  
It’s heart pounding, breathtaking, and makes you sweat in exhilaration. The longer you keep feeling it, the more exciting it gets. It might be taboo in some figures eyes, but that only makes it even more stimulating. The feeling is longer depending on the time and place, but every moment that she feels it must be cherished.

So that’s why, even in the dead of night, she’s here again striving for that feeling.  
Heavy breathing, sweaty skin, soft laments of passion, all making her heart beat stronger than the previous moment. As she keeps continuing her pursuit, the blaze burns brighter, along with the delightful throbbing sensation at the back of her trachea. Advancing on, her movements become more shaky and clumsy, almost desperate, to continue feeling this way forever. Praying, to let this moment last forevermore.

But as such, all good things come to an end, and it marks it with a bright light, and the sticky sensation of the outcome.

Wiping at her mouth, she began to lick her lips. She could note that her skin was sweating, and there was the lingering taste of salt on her lips. Giggling sweetly, she quietly left the room, carrying her emotions with her. She’ll continue to carry them on for as long as she lived. Of course, the feelings would still continue to pound, but until the next night, they won’t pound as loud as they did in that moment.  
Closing the door, she whispered the softest “Goodnight, my dear Ally~” and continued on to her room.


End file.
